


Also Pretty Okay

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America, DCU - Comicsverse, Iron Man (comics), Marvel 616, Supergirl, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony raise Clark and Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Pretty Okay

Steve's eyes flew open exactly two minutes before Tony's did. Super soldier serum made hearing pretty advanced, and if it hadn't, Steve had a whole war's worth of experience of sleeping lightly in case the enemy snuck up on him while he slept.

Rowdy adopted alien teenagers might not be the enemy to anything but a good night's sleep, but they were just as loud as an impending army, Tony was pretty sure.

At least, the one they'd adopted was.

By the time the noise did break through the precious sleep Tony was trying to catch up on, Steve was already out of bed, in his robe and on his way to Kara's room.

Tony considered the likelihood of Steve needing his help, listened to the loud noises still coming from their daughter's bedroom, and decided that, no, he could just stay put.

Super soldiers needed less sleep, anyway.

He was just getting settled back into the drowsy land of near sleep when Steve came back into the room and slipped back into bed.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked drowsily, because he was pretty sure that's what good parents did.

"I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that our daughter thinks Clint has a cute butt," Steve said, every bit as mournfully as the situation deserved. "Or that Rhodey's is also 'pretty okay.'"

"She's a teenager, Steve. She's got a bunch of hormones she can't control right now. It'll all settle out in a few years," Tony promised between yawns.

"I hope so," Steve muttered.

"Didn't you already live through this with Bucky?"

"That was different."

"Because Bucky was a boy?" Tony could feel the glare through his closed eyes. He opened them long enough to confirm that suspicion. "Don't worry, Steve. She won't turn out as wild as Bucky's teenage years."

"I hope not," Steve muttered, before settling down into the bed.

Tony mostly figured that she'd actually be more wild than a 1940s era Bucky Barnes had ever dreamed of being, and while that thought terrified him a little, right now, he'd settle for hoping she'd keep her phone conversations down to a much quieter level.

That wish was granted. Unfortunately, before sleep could fully claim Tony, a soft, much younger hand reached for his and shook him awake gently.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know which kid that was. Drowsily, Tony got out of bed and lifted the little boy into his arms and carried him out of the room.

Steve had taken care of Kara; it was only fair for Tony to take care of Clark.


End file.
